1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening structure for the stator of a motor and, in particular, to a fastening structure for the stator of a motor, which can prevent the stator from falling off by means of a fastener
2. Description of the Related Art
The stator of a motor is liable to fall off if the assembly strength of the motor is not high enough to withstand the continuous vibration during a long period of operation. In view of this, if one can provide a fastening structure compatible with conventional parts of a motor, the assembly strength of the motor can be enhanced significantly at low cost.